


The Counterfeit Self

by The_Exile



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Ending A, Hrist POV, Major Spoilers, Multi, Sisters, Soul Bond, emo Hrist is emo, slashy undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: What hurt Hrist more than the betrayal was losing a sister - no, not just a sister; a part of herself.





	The Counterfeit Self

It wasn't really Silmeria's betrayal that angered her the most, or even her revulsion at the thought of something as pure and divine as a Valkyrie loving the eternally rotting flesh of an Undead; it was the thought of losing a sister. It was the the way that the three of them who had been so close that they were practically one entity, three souls of very specific purpose that they were incapable of failing at or losing the resolve to carry out, had drifted so far apart. There was a time that they hadn't even needed separate names all that much, it had just been a convenience to make them easier to understand by the mortals, just as their understanding of fate and time they had once been able to prophesise was divided into past, present and future, despite them knowing that it was an unending cycle of repeating history that only appeared to go in one direction in the eyes of lesser creatures that couldn't see in both.

And now she was losing her other sister, the only one she had left. For an even stupider reason, too. A mortal, not even a being of their own power level, which Brahms admittedly was. The only reason her sister had even deigned to notice the single Einherjar in her rapidly growing army (she stubbornly refused to send any warriors back to Valhalla but Hrist could have forgiven her that - they needed their own private security force in the wake of all the attacks, after all) was because of memories leaking into her psyche from her previous life as a mortal ascended to demigodhood, remnants that should have been erased of a convenient shell she wore in order to more easily reach freshly fallen warriors, a part of herself Hrist had warned Odin countless times that the Valkyries didn't need to have. It always was a liability and now it had broken in one of them, snapped along with the crest on the winged circlet that crowned her flawlessly beautiful face. 

She had been turned from Hrist's beloved middle sister, possibly (she admitted with a grudging respect) the strongest of the three of them, into an out-of-control faulty machine. It almost made Hrist angry at Odin but she would not permit herself such a weakness as wavering loyalty. She would not be the next to crack. If she went, the overall entity called 'Valkyrie' would cease to exist. Odin might not even bother rebuilding it, viewing them all as a failed experiment. 

She wouldn't let it happen. Not even if it meant that she had to force them to be one and whole again, if she had to tear her foolish younger sister's essence out of her false cage of a shell and cram their two souls together until it stuck. And she had to be the one in charge of the union of the two; she was the only one who could be trusted any more. The only sane one. The one working cog in a faulty machine called Valkyrie.

Lenneth would thank her when they were all together again, when the pain as her soul was torn to pieces by conflicting destinies that she shouldn't even be opened up to finally ended. Silmeria, too, when the illusions of a malfunctioning spirit were lifted and she realised that there was only one kind of love possible for those who had been fated at creation to bond with two other souls in a way too fundamental for anything to force apart.

On raven's wings, a Valkyrie of endings, death and a future already sealed by fate descended to the mortal world to claim her prey.


End file.
